


Good Enough

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3. rhythm and 34. good enough - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Rose dances, her body moving with the rhythm and her smile lighting up the club. He’s aware more than just his eyes are on her as she moves. He wants to glare at each and every person who dares to watch her with anything but the purest thoughts, but to do so, he’d have to take his own eyes from her. She grins at him and he concludes it’s an impossible task, considering he hasn’t taken his own eyes from her since the moment he sat, claiming the desire for a moment alone.

It’s not a moment alone he truly desires though. It’s a moment, or a lifetime, alone with Rose that the Doctor wants. He stands, but before he can move towards Rose, she’s in front of him, taking his hands and asking, “Dance with me, Doctor? I know you can!”

“But, Rose, I’ve watched you dance, and I may be, well, I am brilliant, but I’m not good enough to dance with you,” he says, telling her more than he should and he wonders if she understands.

Rose stills, and it’s like the music fails and all movement arounds them stop as she frowns. She understands and really, how could he ever doubt her? She rolls her eyes and huffs, “You’ll find your feet at the end of your legs, and you’ll find me, waiting for you on the dance floor. I think you might be the only one who can keep up with me.”

Before he can reply, Rose is slipping back into the crowd and her body once more moves with the music. Hips twisting to the side, she sends a quick grin over her shoulder and the Doctor smiles, letting out a loud laugh. 

People seem to clear a path as he strides over to Rose, his hands resting on her hips. She leans back into him and he bends down, breath brushing her ear as he whispers, “I think, Rose Tyler, that you might be able to teach me.”


End file.
